earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Innocence and Corruption
Innocence Krangloth stared at the horizon, sitting near the edge of the cliffs of Thunderbuff and he smiled. He thought, "I am both cursed an’ blessed. I be havin’ frein’s an’ a clan, people I could trus’ with meh life. People I could rely on. But also, I be havin’ tha fel in meh. I be havin’ somethin’ chip away at meh bein’ an’ tempt meh with power. Somethin’ tryin’ ta take meh over an’ make meh serve tha Legion" His grin remained and he looked over at his voidwalker, Thogkresh. The demon was staring at the horizon and scratching his head. Thogkresh asked, "Why doessss Ka-rang looook at horrrrizzzon? Tha-og not sssseeee much therrrre." Krangloth laughed, "I be lookin' fer answers an peace, Thog." Thogkresh shrugged, "Tha-og sssseeeesss peeeeaccce in ssssky, but Tha-og not sssseeee ansssswerrrrssss. Maybeeee Tha-og could give Ka-rang ansssswerrrrssss. Ka-rang onleeeee hasss tooo assssk Tha-og." Krangloth smiled, "Thanks fer tha offer Thog, but I gotta be findin’ tha answers on meh own" Thogkresh shrugged then noticed the mechanical squirrel next to him. He picked up the sparking machination carefully and said to it, "Tha-og prrrroctectssss ssssparkleeee ssssquirrrel. Tha-og prrrroctectssss Ka-rang and Tha-og prrrroctectssss ca-lan. Tha-og happyyy with that." Krangloth grin widened as he marveled at his demonic freind. He thought, "It still be hard ta believe that this demon be so innocent. E faced so much pain fer not wantin’ ta hurt others. E been tortured an’ used as a killin’ tool, an’ yet... ere e is tellin’ a toy that e's goin’ ta protect all e hold's dear. E's like a child... e's like tha son I be never havin’." Thogkresh gently petted the toy with one finger, smiling at his mechanized freind. Krangloth continued to think, "Perhaps...e be tha one that saves meh from becomin’ a servant of tha Legion. I… sometimes wish I could be like em. Innocent even when surrounded by corruption." Thogkresh placed the toy down, and smiled as it scuttled away. He noticed Krangloth looking at him and smiled, "Ka-rang will find ansssswerrrsss! Tha-og knowssss Ka-rang will. Ka-rang ssssssmarrrrt!" Krangloth chuckled at the demon's pep talk, "Maybeh I will Thog, but somethin' tells meh I couldn' be findin' em ifn' ya weren' aroun'." Thogkresh smiled and cheered, "Tha-og will help! Tha-og prrrotectsss and Tha-og helpsss! All Ka-rang hasss toooo doooo eeeessss asssssk!" Krangloth smiled and nodded at his demonic friend, his "son he never had", his potential savior-to-be. Corruption Kartog let out a fiery snort. It's all he could do vocally now that Krangloth silenced him. A wicked grin crossed his face and a whisper entered Krangloth's mind, "Heya, smelly! Think ya silenced me, do ya? Think again, ya half-witted boar-child!" Krangloth grimaced, but could do nothing else in response. Here in Razorfen Kraul, he had to keep his attention on the quillboar. "I can't wait for it, smelly. Can't wait to watch it happen, to watch you crack. I can't wait to watch you burn down all that you cared for, for the Legion. I cannot wait for it to happen, can't wait to smell the sweet aroma of burning flesh. Can't wait for you to slip and die. Can't wait to watch your soul twist in the Nether. I will be there laughing, taunting, torturing, and hopefully torching you!" The little demon's grin widened as he watched Krangloth become angrier, "What's the matter smelly? You look angry. What are you going to do, huh? Unsummon me? HAH! Your little... "friends" here wouldn't be too happy with that, would they? I give them a taste of power, and they like it! You and all the other smellies will give in and be destroyed! I cannot wait to watch Orgrimmar burn! All the smellies alight, their stench turned into the sweet aroma of death... It gets me worked up just thinking about it." Krangloth's frown turned into a grin as the others rested for a moment. He projected his own thoughts onto the demon, "I ain' goin' ta unsummon ya, ya like tha Nether too much fer that. I am; however, goin' ta realla silence ya this time." Krangloth's fist clenched. Kartog's vision blurred, he lost control of his body. The imp's form was just a puppet for Krangloth to control. The imp couldn't even let out a fiery snort in response. Krangloth grinned at the demon's body and unclenched his fist. The demon's vision returned, and he let out a fiery snort. "Ya see, Kartog, I cen be doin' that at anytime. It don' take much concentration, so how bout ya behave fer once?" Kartog let out another fiery snort in response and looked away defiantly, "Alright, smelly. You win this battle." Kartog grinned wickedly, "But you are a long, LONG way from winning the war." Mischief It had been six minutes since the Old Tauren started speak, six minutes and he was still speaking. Krangloth started to nod off, but fought as best as he could. Aezaith, the succubus, rolled around a pebble with her hoof. She kicked the pebble and thought, "Okay, this has gone on long enough! I'm bored to out of my wit!" A sudden smile crossed her face as her thoughts continued, "Time to make my own fun, I think. I wonder if I can make Krangly laugh while the old bull drones on." She slipped behind the Tauren, and her grin widened a bit. Her right hand and her mouth mocked the Tauren's droning on; a grin appeared on Krangloth's face watching her. "Dang! That's not enough, I guess." She grinned again and made an almost fist, her pinky fingers were extended and her hands placed close to the Tauren's ears. She was trying to make the impression of elf ears on the bull. She whispered into Krangloth's mind, "Lookee! A horny night elf!" Krangloth could barely contain a laugh at the sight, but he stifled the giggle that was desperately trying to escape. "So close! I know, lets see how the bull likes being told the truth!" She grinned again, and then faked a mope. She sat down quickly and let out a loud sigh. The bull noticed and looked at her, “Something wrong, demon wench!" She blurted out, "You're boring. Capital B, capital O, capital R, capital I, capital N, capital G, BOR-ING!" The old bull let out a fierce snort, "Why I never! I am a Tauren eld- " She interjected, "No, no, no! No more! You're worse than those blasted Pit Lords! All the time it's 'Blah, blah, blah, kill tha mortals, blah, blah, kill em good!’ ‘Cept with you it’s, 'Blah, blah, nature is great, blah, blah, save the trees!, blah." Krangloth couldn't contain it any longer; he burst out in loud laughter. Aezaith grinned in satisfaction. The Tauren's face grew red, his mouth was opening to protest, but Aezaith quickly said, "Listen. We get the point. Kill some goblins that are ruining a forest, so the forest can re-grow. We got the idea about 5 minutes ago. Now if you don't mind, me an Krangly will be heading out to do what you asked." The Tauren let out one last snort and stomped off to the inn. Krangloth's laughter finally stopped and he spoke to her, "Are ya tryin’ ta get meh in trouble, Aezy! I mean... it was funneh an', all, but..." Aezaith interjected, "Oh, hush! You know you wanted to tell him it! Now let's get going before I get bored again and I decide to make some more fun." Krangloth snickered and nodded, "Yer fun is goin’ ta be tha death of meh ifn' I don' watch out." Aezaith winked and said. "What good's fun without a bit of danger?" He simply shook his head and they made their way to Windshear Crag. Hunger Krangloth growled at Kreegrym, the fellhunter, as he looked at his cloak. Krangloth stared at the bite-mark in his cloak, “This be tha third blasted time, Kree!" The felhunter looked down and whined, as if to apologize. "Blah! Yer lucky I not be tha type ta punish somethin' fer it's natural want... though I do wish ya would hold off yer hunger fer magic a bit. Thar be mages ta fight over that hill." Kreegrym's tail wagged back and forth and he began to salavate. He let out three barks, that roughly meant, "Yummy magic! Mages yummy! Kree eats mages!" Krangloth wasn't sure whether he should grin at the Kreegrym's enthusiasm or be worried by the felhound's immense appetite. "Well... let's be goin' afore ya make meh repair bill worse..." Kreegrym bolted to the top of the hill and much to his delight, saw the mages. His feldrool was practically pouring from his mouth as he let out a howl that roughly translated into, "DINNER TIME FOR KREEEEE!" Without a word or command the felhound ran towards the nearest mage and pounced atop him. The mage felt his magic being lost, being consumed the hungry felhunter. He then felt the felhound bite into him. Unable to cast and without magic's boon, the mage quickly became Kreegrym's dinner. Krangloth grimaced, "Ugh... that not be a pretta sight..." Kreegrym finished and was covered with blood and gore. The mages body was torn to shreds by the hungry fellhunter and the felhound wanted more. Kreegrym barked and growled, which translated into, "Kree still hungry! More yummy mages for Kree!" Krangloth grimaced at the felhound and pointed at the next target. He thought, "This be... disturbin' on so many levels. It be a good thin Kree don' want ta eat meh...er... well... I don' think e does." Krangloth had a worried look, which quickly turned to disgust as he watched Kreegrym dispatch another mage. Arrogance The felsteed snorted out fire and looked defiantly at the orc before him. He thought, "This must be a joke... this... THIS is my new master! This...green weakling! This mortal is my new master!" Krangloth inspected the felsteed. The felsteed continued to think, "Of all the degrading... Inspected by this fool. Can he not see my grandness? Can he not see that I should be leading him and not the other way around?! He must be blind! This is cruel beyond measure... I have a foolish blind mortal for a master... " Krangloth looked the felsteed right in the eye and said, "What ta name ya? Hmm..." The felsteed snorted fire once again and thought, "NAME! Oh great... now this mortal shall be giving me a name.. My luck it will be Flamey or Spitfire or something like that. This is beyond humiliating..." The orc looked puzzled for a moment, then grinned as he summoned Thogkresh. Thogkresh grinned and noticed the felsteed. Krangloth asked Thog, "What da ya think I should be namin' this horse?" The felsteed was outraged, though his expression seemed mostly unchanged as he thought, "HORSE! I am no horse you fool! I am a felsteed! A FELSTEED! Imbecile! Moron! Idiot! You are my master?! Why?! Why you?! I swear... if I find a way to get rid of you I will do so with the greatest of pleasure! Horse, indeed." The felsteed snorted once more. Thogkresh look inspected the horse then look directly into it's eyes and said, "Tha-og sssseeeessss deeeefianccce in itssss fierrreeee eyessss. Deeefiant Firrre ssssoundsss goooood tooo Tha-og." The felsteed was mildly amused and thought, "Defiant Fire? Hmm...not fitting or grand enough for me, but far better than.. Flamey." Krangloth smiled and said, "That be soundin' good ta me Thog. From now on, this ere be Defiant Fire!" Krangoth mounted Defiant Fire. The felsteed thought, "Give me one chance... one chance to buck you off a cliff... You don't deserve to ride me, fool! Just give me one chance..." Krangloth rode off to the Crossroads oblivious of Defiant Fire's thoughts and intentions. Anger A green fireball fell to the earth with a thunderous noise, soon to be followed by the equally loud yell of the infernal that was just summoned, “IX’NITH SMASHY!” Krangloth sighed, knowing full well that eventually he was going to lose control of this demon. In fact, he was fairly certain that if he didn’t give this thing something to “smashy” it was going to try to “smashy” him. “Alrigh’, Gordon ere…” The infernal interjected, “IX’NITH NOT GORDAN! IX’NITH IX’NITH! IX’NITH WILL SMASHY ORC!” Krangloth lied, “Gordon be yer name in orcish, alrigh’…now gettin’...” Ix’nith injected again, “IX’NITH NOT CARE! IX’NITH IX’NITH! IX’NITH SMASHY!” The infernal roared and tried to will itself to attack Krangloth, but could not. “IX’NITH WANT TO SMASHY ORC! WHY CAN’T IX’NITH?! IX’NITH WANT TO SMASHY!” The infernal spotted a sand worm nearby. It ran barreled toward it, crashing its shoulder into the worm’s side and pounding its fists into the creature’s head with a sickening thud. It then continued to punch at the worm until all that was left was a gelatinous mass. The infernal yelled almost cheerfully, “IX’NITH SMASHY!” It immediately began looking for the next thing to “smashy”. Krangloth shook his head, “Why’d I summon this thin again….” Tyranny The Abyssal Templar was nearly dead, but still thought it could kill the warlock. It rushed after the orc at full speed, but it was far too late. A sudden rush of shadow magic struck it, killing it. Krangloth smiled but that smile faded fast as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Something was behind him; something he was hoping would not show itself. The doomguard was wearing a wicked grin as he yelled out, “Bow mortals! Caz’rith the Destroyer has come!” The demon noted Krangloth not bowing, and quickly swung his sword in a downward arc at the warlock. Thogkresh barely managed to intercept the blade and winced in pain as it struck him savagely in the shoulder. The demon yelled, still grinning, “I said bow, mortal!” Krangloth quickly used the link between him and Thog, “Hold em off fer a second thar Thog, I’m goin’ ta try ta take control of em.” The voidwalker did as instructed taking two more painful strikes until the doomguard’s blade stopped swinging as its mind was suddenly bound and its body forced to obey Krang’s commands. It chuckled, “How amusing. A mortal that thinks it can control me. I shall relish the moment I kill you, but before that, I suppose this brief foray into servitude could be entertaining.” Sarcasm entered the demons voice, “Lead the way oh mighty leader.” It chuckled again. “Note ta self…” Krangloth thought, “Curse a doom be useful…but tha doomguard it cen summon may be makin’ it not worthwhile…” Servitude Krangloth summoned his dreadstead, Gizrixnixal, the demonic creature spoke in Krang’s mind, “What is it you wish me to trample today, master?” Krangloth replied, “Ain’ tramplin’ anythin’ taday, Giz. Jus’ need ya ta take meh ta the southmos’ Twilight encampment.” “As you wish, master.” Gizrixnixal began running toward the camp and asked, “May I ask you a question, master?” Krangloth raised an eyebrow, “Sure, what be tha question?” “I have noticed that you rarely if ever wish me to trample upon your foes for you. Do you fear that I am unable? I can say from experience that I am quite able.” Krangloth chuckled, “Nah, it’s jus’ none of meh foes be needin’ a tramplin’. Meh an Thog’ll take care of em.” “Your foes do not need to be trampled? How odd…. Almost all my prior masters enjoyed having me trample upon their enemies. You are a very peculiar master.” Krangloth raised an eyebrow again, “Da ya not be likin’ meh methods er somethin’?” “I was not saying that, master. I am but a servant; I would not dare question your methods. You have already proven yourself stronger than I when you defeated my old master, I have no right to question you, master.” “Er…okay…” “I do believe we are at the camp now, master. Should you ever need me to trample upon your foes, please do not hesitate to summon me and ask.” “Er…alrigh’.” With a quick gesture the dreadsteed returned to the Nether. Krangloth thought, “It be nice that e be listenin’ ta me…but this whole wan’ ta trample thin’s kinda creeps meh out.”